


Un nouveau membre dans la famille

by David_Goodenough



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, POV Jean Havoc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Goodenough/pseuds/David_Goodenough
Summary: "Il avait la taille d’un enfant, le comportement d’un enfant mais pas les yeux d’un enfant.Ses yeux semblaient toujours remplie d’un feu qui ne pouvait être éteint. Mais parfois les flammes étaient obscurcies par une ombre que seuls Al, le patron et Hawkeye connaissaient l’origine."Jean Havoc apprend à connaître Ed.FMA ne m'appartient pas, sinon Riza et Roy serai déjà mariés à l'heure qu'il est.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Jean Havoc, Edward Elric & Team Mustang
Kudos: 7





	Un nouveau membre dans la famille

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, comment va la vie ?
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

POV Jean Havoc 

Je me souviens encore quand le patron et Hawkeye sont partis à Resembool. Je savais très bien que la patron avait besoins de trouver de bonnes recrues si il voulait une promotion et après tout, ces deux alchimistes étaient décrits comme des génies dans leur domaine. 

Mais lorsque le patron est revenu, son visage semblait bien sombre. Hawkeye semblait vouloir le rassurer qu’il avait fait le bon choix. 

Ce n’est qu’un an plus tard, qu’en rencontrant le chef que j’ai compris la mine qu’avait le colonel ce jour là. Il semblait s’en être quand même remis mais je peux comprendre que retrouver des enfants à la place de deux hommes dans la trentaine pouvait sembler déconcertant.

Au départ, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi son frère, un an plus jeune, porterai constamment une armure ? Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Chacun ses hobbies. Mais ce n’était pas le plus gros problème. Je trouvais assez inhumains de mettre un enfant dans l’armée mais pour raison étrange, des fois, lorsque je regardait ses yeux, je n’avais pas l’impression de m’adresser à un enfant. Il avait la taille d’un enfant, le comportement d’un enfant mais pas les yeux d’un enfant.  
Ses yeux semblaient toujours remplie d’un feu qui ne pouvait être éteint. Mais parfois les flammes étaient obscurcies par une ombre que seuls Al, le patron et Hawkeye connaissaient l’origine. 

C’était assez dur de savoir ce qu’était vraiment Edward Elric. Et pendant son premier mois en tant qu’alchimiste d’état durant le lequel il n’a eu aucune mission de terrain, c’était l’occasion parfaite pour mieux comprendre l’énigme qu’il était. Nous faisions partis de la même équipe, la team Mustang a toujours été très soudée. C’était normal de vouloir mieux le connaître. 

De plus en plus je lui parlais et de plus en plus il me semblais évident qu’il n’était pas comme les autres. Il était souvent de mauvaise humeur, surtout par rapport à sa taille, mais il avait toujours un sourire doux et éclatant pour Al. Il était si heureux le jour où il avait neigé comme un gamin mais d’un autre côté, il arrivait à comprendre des livres d’alchimie codés qui prendrait à n’importe qui des mois à décoder. Un vrai génie.  
C’était dur à voir mais il était aussi très gentil. Serviable même. Si on cassait quelque chose, il nous le réparait sans même qu’on est à demander. Il était très travailleur. Dévorant les livres de la bibliothèque.  
J’ai vite compris qu’Edward était le genre de personne soit qu’on appréciait soit qu’on détestait.  
Nous l’avons tous apprécié dans l’équipe.

Même Mustang.

Surtout Mustang. 

J’admets avoir eu peur pour lui. Même si il est un génie et est accompagné d’une armure de deux mètres, que ce passera t-il le jour où il sera en mission et que son frère n’est pas là pour le défendre ? Mais mes doutes s’envolèrent assez rapidement le jour où je l’ai vu s’entraîne avec Al. Si il arrivait à tenir tête à une armure, alors ça devrait aller.

Puis le jour de sa première mission est arrivé. J’espérais que ce ne serai pas trop éprouvant. 

Je me suis trompé. Du moins, je pensais m’être trompé. 

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la scène du crime, la brigade des enquêtes était déjà là. Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues avait une expression grave. Son visage s’assombrit lorsqu’il vit Edward et Alphonse. 

« Donc tu les as ramenés » Il avait demandé au patron. 

« Je ne vais pouvoir les protéger éternellement, Hugues ». Le colonel lui répond simplement. 

Ils tournèrent tous deux leurs regards vers le corps et semblaient surpris alors je regarda le corps à mon tour et compris leur expression. 

La pauvre femme a été retrouvée avec de multiples blessures à l’arme blanche en plus de trace de strangulation autour du coup. L’odeur du corps était insupportable, peu importe le nombre de fois que cette odeur est parvenue à mon nez. J’allumai directement une cigarette par réflexe. 

Pourtant ni Ed ni Al n’avait même tressaillit. Je me souviens avoir vomi la première fois mais eux, ils regardaient le corps avec juste du dégoût de l’horreur face à la monstruosité que peut faire l’Homme. 

« Cette pauvre dame… » Avait doucement dit Alphonse. 

Le chef mis une mains sur le bras de l’armure comme pour lui demander si il allait bien. Son hochement de tête ne semblait pas satisfaire Ed mais il laissa couler.

« Comment s’appelait elle ? » demanda l’aîné solennellement.

« Joanna Clark, elle avait 25 ans »

Edward se baissa et observa la femme de haut en bas. Après quelques secondes il dit enfin. 

« Sur son poignet, elle porte un bracelet d’hôpital. Si elle ne l’a pas encore enlevé…

...C’est qu’elle vient tout juste de sortir de l’hôpital » termina le lieutenant-colonel. 

« Oui mais ce n’est pas tout. Elle porte des talons assez hauts, des chaussures pas très confortables donc cela signifie qu’elle n’habite pas très loin de l’hôpital. Le seul quartier pas loin de l’hôpital d’East City, c’est le quartier chic de Bundes. Donc, si on résume cette femme s’est faite assassinée lorsqu’elle voulait rentrer chez elle, à sa sortie de l’hôpital. Elle n’a pas d’alliance alors elle n’est pas mariée à un riche donc elle fait sans doute un métier qui gagne bien. Le genre de métier avec beaucoup de jalousie, pas que professionnel d’ailleurs. » 

J’étais complètement décontenancé. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser. Et je crois que c’est à partir de là que Breda et moi avons commencé à l’appeler « chef ». 

Finalement, grâce au chef et à Al, l’enquête fut vite bouclé. Le meurtrier était le vigile de l’entreprise pour laquelle travaillait la victime. Il était tombé amoureux de la victime. La victime avait eu sa promotion assez rapidement en passant souvent sous le bureau du directeur ce qui rendit fou de jalousie l’assassin. 

Mais une question restait toujours en suspend. J’étais personnellement près à sacrifier ma vie si c’était pour celle d’un camarade et même pour n’importe qui d’autres.

Est-ce que le chef était tout autant près que nous ? 

Par rapport à Al la réponse était évidente. Le dévouement entre ces deux frères tombait sous le sens. Et Alphonse semblait aussi dévoué à notre famille. Mais est-ce que le chef l’était ?  
C’est fou de se dire que j’ai eu ma réponse lors de cette même première mission. J’étais la personne chargée de l’arrestation et ce fou a bien faillit me transpercer avec une de ses lames dissimulées. Le chef avait réagit si vite et avait mis son bras gauche entre la lame et moi. Après avoir reçu un coup de pied bien placé, je l’embarqua, menotté. Un soldat s’occupa de le ramener. 

« Ça va chef ? » Je lui demanda en voyant son bras plein de sang avec encore la lame dedans.

« Oh ça ? Oui ça va aller. » Il me répond en enlevant la lame. 

« Allez chef, je vous ramène à l’infirmerie. »

Il fit un grand sourire comme pour me dire merci. 

Il sentait que je l’observais pendant le trajet. Il soupira et me demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Merci pour tout à l’heure mais je me demandait pourquoi vous avez mis ton bras gauches. Si vous aviez mis votre bras droit, vous ne seriez pas blessé. »

« J’ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Je pense que je ne serai pas arrivé à temps si j’avais mis mon bras droit. En plus, il continua en avec un sourire, si j’avais mis bras droit mon automail serai abîmé et Winry m’aurai tué et je ne veux pas mourir ». 

Je ris à sa logique. 

« Vous avez raison chef, les femmes sont effrayantes. Vaux mieux pas les énerver »

Puis il me rejoins dans le rire. 

Je pense que c’est à ce moment là qu’Edward fit réellement partie de l’équipe. Et lorsque j’ai appris aux autres ce qui s’était passé, je savais qu’ils pensaient tous la même chose que moi. 

Je ne comprend toujours pas l’énigme qu’est Edward Elric, mais une chose est sûr : il est sans doute l’une des personnes les plus étranges et les plus gentilles que j’ai connue et le compter comme un membre de notre famille semblait une évidence. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bundes est le nom d'une banque d'un quartier chic allemand. 
> 
> Pour ce qui est de la fic, j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire après en avoir lu une dans laquelle Ed faisait une crise de panique en voyant un cadavre. Je pense pas que ce soit sa réaction. Ed, à 12 ans a déjà vu des choses assez dures. Je pense que lorsque vous voyez un cadre de ce qui devrait être votre mère avec les côtes et les entrailles qui ressortent, vous pouvez voir, malheureusement, plein de choses. C'est selon moi, ce qui est le plus effrayant avec Ed. C'est qu'un gamin qui à part du dégoût et de l'horreur, n'est pas plus que ça réagit en voyant un corps. 
> 
> Sinon dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ^^


End file.
